A bet
by KNDNumbuuh3.4
Summary: When a, stupid, bet is made between Wally and Kuki. Break-ups happen, kisses are made, tears fall, regrets happen, and months go by. All because of a pointless bet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second story. This one is not going to be a one-shot just so you know. By the way they are all 17 in this one. In Kuki POV**

Blah! I hate the first day of school. It's always so awkward because everyone stares at you like you're an alien or something. The only cool thing is seeing my best friends Abby, Emily, and Hoagie. Hoagie was Abby's boyfriend and Emily's crush. Well, here we go another day at this hell.

"Kuki, Have a nice day at school." My mom said as she gave a little kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye as she shoved me out the door. I simply just nodded and got out of her car.

I watched people just stare at me like I had a giant zit. I hope I don't have a zit. I saw Abby walking towards me and she wasn't giving me the same look so I don't have a zit. Yay!

"Hey, Abby!" I yelled and I went and embraced her for a hug. Which she gladly accepted.

"Hey, Girl" Abby said while we walked towards our new lockers.

"So, where is Hoagie and Emily?" I asked while I looked around wondering where they could possibly be.

"Abby saw Hoagie he went to go find his new locker. Unfortunately its right next to Wally and for Emily she can't come to school today." Abby stated like it was no big deal. She didn't like Emily because Emily has a crush on Hoagie.

"Wait. Hoagie got a locker next to Wally. Wally Beatles? I asked. She nodded.

"Awesome" I started dancing around because secretly I had a little crush on Wally. Everyone just started staring at me because I was dancing. I started turning red from embarrassment.

"Oh, I see. You got a little crush on Wally, Huh?" Abby started smirking at me. An evil smirk.

"What! No! Why would you possibly assume this?" I snapped at her and crossed my arms around my chest.

"One because you told me you did. Two because you were dancing around like an idiot." Abby said while that same evil smirk grew on her face, again.

"Whatever. Now let's go see your boyfriend." I grabbed her hand and skipped to Hoagies locker. We saw Hoagie putting his books in his locker and reading a comic book. He could be such a nerd.

"Hey, Baby." Abby said while giving her boyfriend a giant went kiss. They kissed for about a minute until a teacher yelled at them for public affection. Thank god for that teacher.

"So, Hoagie I heard you got a locker next to Wally." I said happily. He nodded.

"In fact here he comes right now." Hoagie pointed his head at Wally. I spun around to see a blonde, cute, and handsome guy coming towards us.

"Hi, Wally." I said hoping he would hear me. He ignored me. I started frowning until Abby gave an I-am-gonna-hit-him look. I nodded at her look and she smiled.

"My friend said Hi. When people say Hi you say Hi back!" Abby said while smacking him with her hat.

"Ow!" Wally winced in pain. He gave Abby a death glare which she returned right back at him.

"Hi, Wally." I repeated.

"Uh. Hi." Wally said then walked away. I started frowning because he never would talk to me. He was such a jerk sometimes.

"Don't worry he's a jerk-" Abby said but I interrupted her.

"A hot jerk." I finished her sentence while I drooled over Wally. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"So, what classed you ladies got?" Hoagie finally decided to say something. He's been quiet lately.

"Abby and the girl drooling over Wally have all the same classes." Abby said while smirking at me. I just gave her a glare.

"That's cool." Hoagie said.

_RING RING RING_

"Abby and drooley over here should get going to class." Abby said and she dragged me away.

**Sorry, this chapter was short. It will get better soon. The story has just started. I will upload the next chapter soon. Please tell me what you think. Review. PLEASE. **


	2. A pointless bet

**Here is chapter 2 of my second story I hope you do enjoy. This will be longer than the first chapter. I am hoping to get it to at least 1,000 words and up is my goal for this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Here I am in this boring class. My least favorite subject out of every subject. Math! I just didn't like math. I mean honestly who does? Abby was in the seat next to me with an expression on her face which made me chuckle a bit. In front of me was Wally. I bit my lip trying to think of something to say to him because the teacher wasn't in the room so it was my perfect chance. Maybe I should say hey I like your… uh.. backpack? No! That is dumb. Oh my god he's turning around! Look hot, Kuki!

"Hey. Can you hand me my pencil it fell underneath your table?" Wally asked. I looked under my table to see a pencil. I nodded and slowly grabbed his pencil.

"Here" I said.

"Thanks" He said while grinning.

"No problem." I responded quickly. He turned around and started writing something down on a piece of paper. He crumbled it up and tossed it to some girl that was sitting across from him. The girl picked it up and read it. She began giggling and blushing. I started getting really mad and jealous. I felt my blood boil. The girl wrote something on the paper and threw it back to him. I started getting jealous, again! How dare this girl like him! He's mine! I felt something touch my shoulder. I turned my head to see Abby giving me a caring smile. I smiled back. The old grumpy teacher started walking into the classroom.

"Good Morning, Class. Today we will get to know everyone in the classroom. Everyone in the front row will turn their desks around and face the person behind them. That means Alex, Joe, Chris, Wally, and Marty will turn their desks around and face the person behind them. The people in the third row will do the same thing. Now do it." Said Mrs. Sultz. I already didn't like this teacher. She looked grumpy. I realized Wally would have to turn around and talk to me! Yay! Today is my lucky day!

"Hey, Again." I said to Wally as he turned his desk around.

"Hey, Uh.. Err… What's your name?" Wally said. I felt my heart drop a little as he asked that.

"It's Kuki." I smiled.

"Hi, Kuki. I'm Wally." He said while reaching for my hand. I shook his hand and nodded.

Wally and I started talking about where we lived what school we went to when we were little and other stuff. I then noticed he wasn't really paying attention to me. Instead, he was looking at some girl. The rage of jealousy came back to me.

"Ahem. You are suppose to talk to me. Instead, you are flirting with that stupid girl over there." I snapped at him. He turned to me and starting smirking.

"Why do you care? Were you jealous?" He questioned me and remained smirking.

"What! Why would I be jealous of you?" I snapped.

"Because I am the total package" He said with confidence.

"I can give you a million reasons why I don't think you are the total package." I huffed as I crossed my arms around my chest.

"Okay let me hear these reasons." He said. He was still smirking because he could see I was lying.

"Well, Uh.. You're rude, jerk, and a player." I said hoping he wouldn't tell I was lying. Only one of those things was true.

"So, if I asked you on a date you would say no?" He whispered.

"I would say no. We couldn't even tolerate being friends probably." I whispered back.

"And why is that?" He whispered.

"Because we are complete opposites. I am girly. You are a tough guy. I like stuffed animals. You like football." I whispered.

"Care to make a bet to see if we can be friends?" He offered while holding out his hand.

"Sure." I shook his hand.

"Good, so if you prove that by one week we can't be friends then you win. I prove we can be friends in one week then I win. Okay?" He asked.

"Okay. What is the prize for whoever wins?" I asked.

"Making the other person do whatever the other person wants." He grinned.

"Ok" I said with a little bit of a nervous look on my face. He chuckled as he saw my face. His chuckle was so sexy.

"We will start tomorrow at my house. Here's my address." He said and wrote his address on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I took the tiny piece of paper and put it in my pocket.

"What do I bring with me?" I asked. I didn't know if I should ask that.

"Just bring your beautiful self." He winked. I felt a brush come on my cheeks. I just smiled and nodded.

_RING RING RING _

I was about to skip out of the classroom, but something grabbed my hand. It was Wally.

"Don't be late." He whispered in my ear then he walked away. I saw Abby and ran towards her as fast as I could so I can tell her the news.

"Guess what happened to me in that classroom." I told Abby with a grin on my face.

"You and Wally made a bet to see if you guys could be friends." She said plainly. How did she know that?

"How did you know that? Were you eavesdropping?" I said while I put my hands on my hips. Abby shook her head.

"In case you forgot Abby sits right next to you." Abby said. She started chuckling. I could be such an airhead.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

_RING RING RING _

"Let's get to class girl. On the way you can tell me what happened." Abby said. As we walked to our next class together I told her exactly what happened. I acted real calm about it like it was no big deal, but in the inside I was jumping around like a 10 year little girl who just got a new rainbow monkey or something.

**I hope you liked that chapter. I will update as soon as possible. The next chapter MIGHT be a little boring. The other chapters will get good. I PROMISE. Thank you for reading. Please, Review. **


	3. Wally's house

**Hey! This is chapter 3 of A Bet. I hope you like it. I want this one to be long. It takes place at Wallys house. Well, I hope you like it. ENJOY!**

…

What do I wear? I am going to Wallys house this is a big step in life for me! Ugh! What to wear? I know! A pink tank top under an oversized green sweater. I already have shoes and leggings on so I am set. Make up time!

"Kuki! Get out of the bathroom. I have to pee!" Mushi snapped at me. Sisters are so annoying sometimes.

"I am putting make up on." I whined at her.

"Too bad." Mushi yelled. She opened the door and pushed me out. I tried to go back in, but she slammed the door on my face. Ugh! What time is it? Oh no! I'm late!

"Bye, everyone I am going to a friends house." I shrieked.

I walked out of the door and pulled out the little piece of paper that Wally gave me. Wow, he lived five blocks away from me. I didn't even realize that. I started skipping to Wallys house until something hit me in the head.

"Ouch" I winced in pain. I looked around to find the person who threw whatever at me.

"Hey, sorry lady. It was my friends fault over there. Oh, hey Kuki. Long time no see, huh?" Said some little boy who looked like a miniature Wally. How cute! How did he know my name?

"How do you know my name?" I asked him while hand him his football.

"You were Wallys friend when you were 10. You stopped coming back when you were 13. I know what happened to you. I can't tell you. You over to my brothers?" The miniature Wally asked.

"Uh… Yeah." I said still confused on how he knew my name.

"Okay. Follow me. I'll let you in. He isn't here he went to the store for my mom." Miniature Wally said. He looked so much like Wally it was so cute. He showed me towards his house. He opened the door and shoved me in and waved bye. I smiled and waved back. This is really awkward in someones house. I heard the door opening up. I was hoping it was Wally and not his dad or something. I saw a tall blonde boy walk in with some grocery bags. It was Wally.

"Hi." I smiled while waving to the blonde Wally.

"Hey, Kuki. Are you ready to start our little bet?" He said and gave a sly smile.

"Yes." I stated with confidence.

"Good. Now head up to my room. It's the one that says keep out on the door." He said and he left to go put the groceries in the kitchen I am assuming.

I walked up the steps of his staircase. When I reached the top his door was the one at the end of the hallway with the giant keep out sign on it. I didn't know if he wanted me to go in the room or wait with him out here. I decided to wait out here so I didn't seem impolite. I felt something rap around my waist.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" I started hitting the thing that was wrapped around me.

"Relax! It's just me." Wally said and holding his hands up in defensive. He started chuckling as I relaxed. It wasn't funny at all. I stomped my foot on the ground in anger.

"Wally! Don't ever do that, again!" I snapped at him and folded my arms around my chest.

"I probably will. Anyways, here's my room" He opened the door and he stepped in his room. I followed after him. I looked in his room and had the most disgusted look on my face. There is old moldy food in here, dirty clothes, and other things that are probably months old.

"Wally! Your room is completely disgusting!" I yelled at him for having the most disgusting room. He just shrugged at me. How can he just shrug this room is disgusting? I am leaving this is just disgusting. I headed for the door to leave.

"Where are you going" He said. I turned around. I looked in his eyes to see hurt. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you kidding me? I am leaving. This is completely disgusting. You have to clean this." I snapped at him. I saw his face drop a little like what I had said hurt him. I ignored it.

"Fine. Can you help me clean it?" He stated. Was he serious? Clean the slop. No way!

"Okay, fine." I huffed at him. While, he came over to me and gave me a big hug. Why was he hugged me? I didn't hug him back because I was shocked. I started blushing from his surprise hug. My face probably looked like a tomoatoe. He let go of me and I was a little disappointed.

"Sorry. I don't know why I did that." He scratched his neck and his face turned red.

"Uh… Err… It's okay. Now let's get cleaning." I said as happily as I could. I heard him groan loudly. I started giggling because he obviously didn't want to clean his room.

"Whatever." He muttered. He handed me some yellow gloves and I put them on.

"Let's start with your bathro-" I was interrupted by Wally.

"We shouldn't start with the bathroom. It's a bad idea." He said quickly. I ignored him and I went towards the bathroom. He tried to get me before I could reach it. It was to late I already opened the door. I saw even more horror and rat coming towards me.

"OHMIGOD! THERE IS A RAT! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT! WALLY KILL IT! IT'S GONAN EAT ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. While, I jumped on Wally and he caught me. He was trying to scare the rat out of his room before it can come and attack me. The ugly disgusting rat scurried out of the room. We both sighed in relief. He noticed he was still carrying me bridal style. We both started to blush madly. He set me down on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck, again.

"Uh… Err… I… Um… Let's get working." He said.

"Ya, Okay." I said. He left the room to go get a trash bag. When he came back he had like one-hundred trash bags in his hands. He put them on the black trash bags on the ground. I started picking up some old food and throwing it in the trash bag. He started chuckling because of my disgusted face. I rolled my eyes at him. He started picking up some old dirty smelly clothes of his and putting them in the trash bags. I thought of something that would be funny and mean. I picked up a piece of moldy pizza. I placed the piece of moldy pizza down his back. He reacted immediently to the piece of pizza I put down his back.

"Shit! There is a rat on my back! Crud Crud Crud! Get it off me!" He yelled and got up and hit his back against the wall and started screaming like a little girl. I exploded into laughter. He saw the pizza fall from his back and he gave me a I-am-gonna-kill-you-look. I looked at him then ran downstairs as fast I my feet could go.

"Get back here Kuki! That wasn't funny!" Wally yelled as he ran after me. I started giggling as we ran through his house. He was catching up with me and then all of a sudden I fell to ground. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs.

"Wally! Let go of me!" I kicked and screamed at him. He just started chuckling at my effort to kick him. He opened his door and he was going to throw me on his bed. Eww.

"Wally, No, Please!" I yelled for my dear life. I kicked him in his weak spot. I had to do it. He dropped me and winced in pain and fell to the floor.

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath. I started chuckling.

"That's what you get when you try to put me on that piece of crap you call a bed." I started dancing in victory.

"I need ice, please." He grumbled. I chuckled and went downstairs to find some ice. I went to the kitchen and into the freezer to pull out some ice cubes. I ran upstairs and handed the cold ice to him.

"All better?" I asked the blonde boy.

"No." He snapped then he flipped me off.

"Right back at you." I said then I exploded into laughter again. I saw Wally sit on his piece of crap bed.

"You didn't play fair." He huffed.

"You can't always play fair." I said.

"Cruddy Sheila." He muttered under his breath.

"Now let's clean your bed. After we clean it we will be done." I said excitedly

"Whatever." He said.

"You're in a great mood." I said sarcasticly. I started putting the stuff that was on his bed into the trash bags.

"Getting kicked in the nuts has good mood written all over it." He said sarcasticly and helped me move the stuff off his bed. He actually has a bed I saw it.

"Wow, you actually have a bed." I was honestly surprised. He nodded. When we finally finished cleaning his room we went downstairs to his living room to relax.

"That was fun." I lied. He just gave me a you-are-crazy look.

"Yeah, Whoopie." He said sarcasticly and twirled his finger in the air. We just stared at each other. He started moving closer like he was going to kiss me. I moved a little closer. My heart started beating really fast. We kept moving closer.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

We both jumped a little from hearing the knock on the door. Wally went to open the door. It was a girl with blonde wavy hair.

"Hi, Wally." The girl said. She jumped on him and starting kissing his lips. I felt my blood boil. He was going to kiss me. Yet, he has a girlfriend. That… that… player! I gave him a death glare and ran out the door.

"Wait, Kuki!" He started running towards me. He grabbed my hand and spun me around so I would face him.

"What!" I snapped at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes like his heart just dropped. He deserved it. He was about to cheat on that poor girl.

"Where you going?" He said and held me tighter so I wouldn't escape.

"Home. The bet is off by the way." I said and pulled my arm away from him and walked away. He grabbed me, again.

"No, please." He said. I looked into his eyes. I could tell he was sorry even if he didn't know what he did wrong.

"Fine. I am still going home." I saw the hurt in his eyes as as I said that like he actually wanted me to stay.

"See you tomorrow?" He asked weakly.

"We have school tomorrow." I said. He started laughing. Why was he laughing at me?

"Tomorrow is Sunday." He said through his laugh. It was Sunday because we started school on Friday and I went to his house on Saturday which is today. I hate when he is right.

"Whatever." I pulled my hand away and walked away.

"Bye, Kuki." He said with sadness in his voice. I turned around and waved goodbye. He smiled and waved back.

…

**I hope you liked that chapter. I will update soon. PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Discovering feelings

**Chapter 4 of ****A bet ****I hope you like this chapter. Well, I hope you like it – crosses fingers – ENJOY! This chapter is short, but you get a little Wally POV. It starts with KUKI POV.**

…**..**

I can't believe I just somewhat forgave him and now I have to go see him, again! I still can't believe he was going to kiss me and he has a girlfriend! He should be totally ashamed. Maybe he wasn't going to kiss me. Maybe he was just going to get something off my lips by using his lips. What am I thinking? Who would do that? Maybe I will ask him why he was going to kiss me. What if he just laughs in my face? Ugh! Life is so confusing! At least I got to kick him where it hurts. Now, I have to go see this possible two timer right now.

"Later everyone." I yelled even if I knew nobody was listening.

"Nobody cares." Mushi yelled back at me. I guess somebody was listening. Slammed the door and began my journey. I pulled out my phone to call Wally and tell him I was on my way. I saw I had a new text message which arrived one minute ago. It was from Wally.

_Meet me at park instead, kay? From Walls_

_Why? _I texted back

_Buzz._

_Just bcuz from walls_

_Whateva _I texted.

I started walking towards my new destination, the park. I've always loved the park. It makes me think I am a child at heart. I saw the park in view and slowly started jogging over to it. I saw Wally sitting on the swings. He saw me and smiled and motioned me to come. I waved and ran towards him.

"Hey, Wally." I said.

"Hey, Kuki." He said while I giant grin went on his face. Not an evil grin. A grin of pure happiness.

"So, you going to tell me why we are at the park?" I said while I sat on the swing next to him.

"To have fun, duh." He gave me look like I was dumb or something.

"Okay." I simply replied.

"And I wanted to know more about you." He said.

"Okay, like what?" I questioned him.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Lucky number?"

"Three."

"Who do you have a crush on?" He questioned me. This question took me off guard. What was I suppose to say? Hey, I have a crush on you. No! Um, think Kuki he's waiting.

"None of your business." I snapped at him. He got this evil grin on him. Oh no.

"Must be someone really important if you don't want me to know." He replied back.

"What, no!" I yelled at him and crossed my arms against my chest. He was getting annoying.

"So if it isn't important then you could tell me, right?" He said happily. He had a point.

"I am not going to tell you. End of story!" I hissed at him.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way." He said with that evil smile, again! I am doomed. Run, Kuki! Run!

I stood up and began running away from him. He got up and shook his head in disapproving way. He started running towards me. I ran faster. He was picking up speed. This is it Kuki he is going to force you to tell him. Think. He leaped towards me and grabbed my foot to pull me down. He got up and held me down. I fought back with all my might. He then picked me up over his shoulders and headed towards the lake. Oh no! This is even worse than his bed with the crap on it.

"Wally, please. I rather be on your bed with all that crap on it." I begged while kicking him and hitting him which had no effect on him.

He was next to the lake. "Now you can tell me who have a crush on or you can get dumped in the lake." He said wickedly.

He was just about the throw me in before I stopped him. "Okay, I have a crush on… Ace!" I lied. I hated Ace why did I pick Ace.

He dropped me on the ground and he gave the biggest frown I have ever seen. "Ace?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have a crush on Ace." I lied again.

I could see hurt in his eyes. Mostly jealousy. Why would he be jealous? He has a pretty girlfriend.

_FLASHBACK_

_We both jumped a little from hearing the knock on the door. Wally went to open the door. It was a girl with blonde wavy hair. _

"_Hi, Wally." The girl said. She jumped on him and starting kissing his lips. I felt my blood boil. He was going to kiss me. Yet, he has a girlfriend. That… that… player! I gave him a death glare and ran out the door._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He started walking away. "I have to go. See you at school."

"Bye, Wally!" I yelled to him. I don't think he heard me. I started walking towards the swing set and Wally walked home.

_**WALLY POV**_

Why does she have to like Ace? She looked like she was lying. She probably isn't. Or maybe she is lying to me. Somebody has to know who she has a crush on. Who does she hang out with? I should know who she hangs out with I stare at her a lot. Think Wally who does she hang out with? I know that Hoagie kid! He might know who she likes because I doubt it is Ace. Now I just have to find that Hoagie kid. Wait, Why do I even care if she likes Ace or not? Wait. Oh no. Do I have feelings for the cruddy Sheila? No, I don't. Why did I get jealous over Ace then? Oh, shit. I do have feelings for her.

….

**I hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry, it was short. I had to watch my cousin and I didn't have enough time to write more. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Emily part 1

**I DO NOT OWN KND**

**Hi, everyone. This is Chapter5. I hope you all like it. So, Yay! Enjoy!**

…**..**

_**Kuki POV**_

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

I hit the button alarm. "I don't want to go to school."

It must be done. I got up went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brush my hair, and threw on some clothes. I decided today to wear my green dress with a black belt around the waist and my usual shoes.

I went downstairs and left. I really didn't bother saying goodbye because I didn't feel like it.

_BEEP BEEP_

I saw Abby pulling up in her car. "Hey, girl. Get in." I jumped in her car and we left.

"How have you been?" I asked just to break the silence.

"Abby has been good. And you?" Abby said.

"Good" I then started thinking about Wally.

"So, are you going to tell Abby what happened at Wally's?" She smirked. How did she know I was thinking about him?

I nodded. "When I was at his house on Saturday we cleaned his room because it looked like crap and on Sunday we went to the park. The end." I didn't want to tell her about the almost kiss. She would lecture me about him, again.

Abby shook her head in a disapproving way. "Are you going to tell Abby what really happened?"

I put my head down and nodded slowly. "When we finished cleaning his room we both went downstairs to take a break." Abby nodded. I continued again. "When we were downstairs he almost kissed me. Until, some girl knocked on the door. Wally went to get it and the girl jumped on him and started kissing him."

Abby shook her head. "Abby told you that guy was trouble."

"I know." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. I wanted to get off of this subject.

Luckily, I saw Emily. "Abby, look there is Emily. Let's give her a ride." I said enthusiastically.

"Abby don't like her." She said.

"Please, Abby!" I whined to her.

"Okay!" Abby pulled over to the side of the rode. "Come on, Emily. Get in."

"Thanks, Abby!" Emily got in the car and Abby began driving. Emily had blonde wavy hair and was wearing a pink tank top with a black skirt.

"How are you, Kuki?" She said. I haven't seen her in a couple days, but I felt like I've seen her on my weekend.

"Good. Can I ask you a question, Emily?" I said. She nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend? I asked Emily.

Emily looked surprised at my question like I already knew. "Um, yeah. You should know you were at Wally's house."

My heart dropped. "You're dating Wally?"

"Yup. Why were you at his house?" She asked me.

"We were just hanging out." I responded slowly.

Everything fell into place. The girl that was at Wally's house when me and him were going to kiss was Emily.

_FLASHBACK_

_We both jumped a little from hearing the knock on the door. Wally went to open the door. It was a girl with blonde wavy hair. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The girl was her. How dare Emily do that to me! She knows I have a crush on him! How could she do this?

"We're here." Abby said as she parked the car and got out. We all got out and headed towards the school opening. On the corner of my eye I saw Wally storming into the school.

_**WALLY POV**_

Where is that Hoagie kid? His locker is next to me. He must be there then.

I ran past everyone eager to know who she has a crush on. I saw the Hoagie reading a comic book. I went over to him grabbed his comic book and threw it on the ground.

"Who does Kuki have a crush on?" I asked him eager to know the answer.

He looked at my strange then he started smirking. "Why do you care?"

He caught me off guard. I should have known he would have asked that question. "Tell me who she has a crush on!" I yelled at him ignoring his last question.

"Look, Wally. I can't tell you. I won't betray her like that she's my friend. Plus if I did tell you my girlfriend would kick my ass." He whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes at this weakling. "It's not my fault you are afraid of your girlfriend. NOW TELL ME WHO SHE HAS A CRUSH ON!" I yelled at him as I started getting angry. I was getting impatient.

He glared at me. "Two things. One I am not afraid of my girlfriend. Two I will not tell you."

An idea popped into my mind. "She already told me who she has a crush on. So, you might as well tell me."

He looked shocked. "She told you? That's pretty brave of her considering she has a crush on-"

I interrupted him. "Ace?"

He looked at me funny. "Why would she have a crush on Ace? She hates Ace." As he said that I felt relieved that she didn't like Ace. I suddenly got worried when hoagie was pointing to something behind me. I turned around to see three girls. There was Kuki's friend Abby. There was Kuki and there was Emily, my girlfriend, who will soon not be my girlfriend.

"Uh… Hey, girls." I said while I was hoping that they didn't hear the conversation. Judging by Kuki's face they did.

It was silent for minutes until Emily spoke up. "Hey, My Wally bear," while she leaned in for a kiss. I pushed her back little. She stood there with a pouting face on her.

"I heard you hate Ace, Kuki." I said while I prepared myself for her outburst.

She sighed heavily. "Okay, I don't have a crush on Ace. I lied to you."

I was disappointed that she had lied to me. "Why did you lie?"

She looked at me in total shock. "You were going to throw me in a lake!" She snapped at me.

"You didn't have to lie! You could have told me who you had a crush on and you still wouldn't get thrown in the lake!" I snapped back at her with venom in my voice.

I can see the fire in her eyes. She was getting pissed off. "FINE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I HAVE A CRUSH ON! I HAVE A CRUSH ON UH… MARTY!" She stormed off angrily. I went to go follow her, but something got my wrist.

It was Abby. "Let her cool off" I nodded. It gave me time to break up with Emily.

….

_Lunch…_

I saw Emily heading towards with me with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey, Emily." I said.

"Hey, Babe." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. I pushed her away before she could get her lips on me.

I faked a sigh. "We need to talk about us. It isn't working out." I could see her express on her face turn to sad then anger then sad and anger.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE BREAKING UP WITH ME! PEOPLE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME! I BREAK UP WITH THEM! IS IT SOME OTHER GIRL? IS SHE BETTER THAN ME?" She yelled so loud it hurt my ears.

I backed up a little to give her some space. "It's not you. It's me"

"YEAH, RIGHT! THE ONLY REASON YOU COULD POSSIBLY TURN THIS DOWN," she motioned to herself. "IS BECAUSE YOU ARE GAY!"

I started laughing my ass off. Me gay? Yeah, right. "Ya, I've dated 56 girls since I started high school. I am not gay."

She started getting angrier. "IF YOU AREN'T GAY THEN IT IS ANOTHER GIRL! TRUST ME WALLABEE I WILL FIND THIS OTHER GIRL AND FUCKING KILL THEM!" With that she stormed off. Now, this was serious if she found out it was Kuki she would destroy her. I left to go find Kuki.

….

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Pretty please with a cherry on top make sure if you have time to please review.**


	6. Emily part 2

**I DO NOT OWN KND**

**This is chapter6 of my second story. It's the continuous chapter for chapter5. I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY IT! Or else**

…

_**WALLY'S POV**_

Crap. Crap. Crap. Shit! Where is Kuki? Where the hell does this chick sit? I kept looking around for her to warn her about Emily. Wait, I can't just teller her hey I have a crush on you and now Emily is coming to destroy so let's go. Crap! What the hell am I going to say to her? Can't think of that right now. Got to find Kuki.

I saw Kuki sitting with Abby and Hoagie in a hidden table I've never seen before. "Kuki! Kuki!" I started running towards. My yelling caught her attention.

"What!" She hissed at me.

I sighed because she was still angry with me. No time for that right now. "Listen, Kuki. You might not believe me but… I… Err… I… think Emily might be trying to come after you and kill you." I couldn't tell her I liked her.

She looked confused. "Why would Emily do that she's my friend?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No time to explain let's go." I picked her up over my shoulder and ran.

She started struggling and kicking like she always did when I would pick her up. "Wally! Let me go! School is still in session." I ignored her.

I looked around to make sure nobody saw me carrying her out of school. When it was clear to go I started running for the door. I opened the door and ran, again.

When we were far enough from the school I stopped running. "Okay, we are safe now"

"From what!" She yelled at me.

"Emily, duh."

She started hitting and kicking me, again. "Emily is my friend she wouldn't want to kill me."

"That's it! Enough with your kicking and your hitting! Just trust me, okay?" I yelled at her. She was getting annoying.

"Fine," She grumbled. "Where are we going?"

"My house for a little bit." I said and I started walking to my house as I was still carrying Kuki.

…

_**EMILYS POV**_

What type of guy would turn down me? The girl he wants must be pretty hot if he rejected me. Who's close to Wally? Kuki, yes, she's close to Wally now.

I started walking towards the table where Abby and Hoagie are they should know where Kuki is. "Hey, guys. Where is Kuki? I need to ask her something."

"I don't know. All I know is Wally came over here and picked her up and left with her and-"Hoagie got interrupted by Abby.

"I don't think she should have known that, idiot!" Abby yelled at him. How dare she yell at my crush?

Wally left with Kuki! The girl was Kuki! "Which way did they go?" I know they wouldn't answer, but it was worth a shot. I walked away from them because they were no use to me now. Someone had to know. I decided to ask the guy that was near the table Abby and Hoagie are sitting at. The guy was obviously a nerd.

I walked up to him and sat next to him. "Did you see a blonde guy pick up and black haired girl?" He nodded.

This guy was useful. "Which way did they go?" He pointed towards the exit of the cafeteria. I thanked him and left. I walked down the hall and they weren't here.

I saw two people making out in a corner and decided to ask them. "Did you guys see a blonde guy carrying a black haired girl?" They nodded and pointed to the exit of the school.

That means they left school. Now, I just have to find where they went off too. I decided to wait till school ends till I go and find them. I went back to the cafeteria to finish my lunch.

…...

_Hours later…_

_**WALLY'S POV**_

I know Emily would start looking for us, like, now because school just ended. I had to think of somewhere to go and hide Kuki and me. The question was where?

I looked at Kuki who was sitting on my bed. "Do you know any good hiding spots?"

"The only good hiding spot you'll find in this city is probably the forest." She started chuckling like it was a joke. Her laugh was so sexy. The temptations of making out with her were hard to resist. She was in my room on my bed and there was nobody home. Stop it, Wally! You have to protect, Kuki.

The forest actually sounded like a good idea. "That's where we will go then. Come on."

"I was joking" She said. I knew she was, but I wasn't.

I started packing some clothes and I grabbed her and pulled her downstairs to the kitchen. "I wasn't joking." I started packing food and water.

"Wally, I am not going to hide in a forest. You haven't even-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"WALLY, YOU FUCKIN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" It was Emily. Oh shit. I am too late.

"Oh, Crap. Kuki be really quiet. Okay?" I whispered to Kuki. She nodded. I could tell by the look on her face she was frightened.

"IF YOU WON'T OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT I WILL THROW A ROCK AT YOUR WINDOW AND CLIMB IN." Emily yelled. Shit this chick is crazy. Kuki and I both turned our heads when we saw a window get smashed by a rock. Crap. I took Kuki's hand and dragged her to my room and locked the door.

"Wally. What are we going to do?" She whispered. She believed me now.

I didn't know what we should do. I looked at the window and got an idea. "We're going to jump out the window."

"I am not jumping out a window-"We heard footsteps coming up the staircase. "Okay I will jump out the window." She agreed.

I jumped out the window first so I'd be able to catch when she jumped. I saw the nervous look on her face when she jumped. I caught her.

"Now let's go" I took her hand and began running near the park because it was next to the forest.

"WALLY GET BACK HERE!" I guess Emily broke the door down. She saw Kuki and was even madder. "I KNEW IT WAS KUKI! HOW DARE YOU BITCH." Emily looked at us, again, and then she jumped out the window like we had done.

Kuki looked scared. I could see the fear in her violet eyes. "Shit, Wally what are we going to do?"

"Run" I said.

We saw the park and ran faster. Emily was still following us this chick is insane.

"STOP RUNNING!" Emily yelled as she started running faster.

"Wally." Kuki said.

"What?" I replied.

She started shaking. "I have an idea. You have to trust me."

I was nervous about what she was going to say. "I trust you."

She smiled. "Okay you run towards the forest. I will run towards the park."

"No! Not going to happen!" I snapped at her. How could she think such a stupid thing?

"Wally, you have to trust me." She said. I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I let go of her hand and nodded. She started running towards the park and I ran towards the forest. I saw Emily head towards Kuki's direction. I also saw Kuki get something out of her pocket as she was running towards the park.

_**KUKI'S POV**_

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed the only person I knew who would love to kick Emily's ass. I dialed Abby's number. Please, pick up.

"Hello?" Abby said. Thank god she answered.

"Abby. It's me Kuki! Listen, you need to get down to the park. Emily is trying to kill me." I pleaded into my phone.

"You're giving Abby permission to kick Emily's ass?" She said happily."

"Yes! Now please hurry." I whined.

"Abby's on her way." She said.

"Thanks, Abs." I hung up. Luckily Abby only lived a block away from the park.

Emily was catching up to me. I wasn't a fast runner. "GET BACK HERE, SANBAN!"

I kept running. Please, god let me live.

I saw Abby running towards me. "Abby's here!" She yelled as I ran in her direction.

"Abby. Abby. Abby. Come here to help your friend." Asked Emily. This girl was pissed off. You could see the anger in her eyes.

"Yup, because that is what friends do. Abby's been waiting to kick your ass since the day Abby's met you." Abby said.

Emily shook her head. "The only one that will be kicking asses is me." As she said that she charged towards Abby. At that moment I blacked out. Something had hit me.

_**WALLY'S POV**_

Why the hell am I still running? I should be helping Kuki.

I started running towards the park where Kuki ran. I saw Kuki passed out on the ground. I saw Abby ready to kill Emily. I ran towards them. I went around the playground so I wouldn't have to pass Emily. Abby saw me come over to her.

I looked at Abby. "What the hell happened to Kuki?

Abby was avoiding Emily's hits. "Abby thought Emily was charging towards Abby, but she charged towards Kuki instead. Kuki fainted before Emily has gotten to her."

I started shaking Kuki. I took the water I had brought with me and splashed it on Kuki's face. Kuki sat up straight and looked confused and wet. "Ah!"

I chuckled slightly. "Sorry. I had to revive you." She giggled. Her face was so close to mine. I started leaning in for a kiss.

Until, Abby interrupted. "No time to have a moment! It's time to help Abby!"

I got up and helped Kuki up. Kuki started running towards the trash can and picked something out of it and put it behind her back. She went over to Emily. "Oh, Emily." She said in a girly way as Emily turned around.

Emily looked at her and had anger in her eyes. "Wha-"before Emily could finish Kuki hit her in the head with a glass bottle which knocked her out.

I smiled at Kuki. I was surprised she did that. "Nice."

Abby was most pleased. "Abby is so proud you did that!" Kuki blushed a little bit. Abby gave Kuki a high five for knocking out Emily with a bottle.

We all looked at Emily who was passed out on the ground. We decided to call the cops and her family to come and take her away. We all stayed at the park and just watched the police take her away.

"Well, that is enough excitement for Abby. Oh, and Kuki. Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Abby said to Kuki. Kuki nodded. They both walked over to the forest to talk. I decided to be rude and eavesdrop. I followed them to the place they had stopped to go and talk.

I hid behind a couple of bushed so they wouldn't see me.

"What did you want to talk to me in private about?" Kuki said with her sweet innocent voice.

"You and Wally." Abby said. Why did they need to talk about me?

"What are you talking about, Abby?" She sounded so clueless. Abby just gave her an are-you-kidding-me-look or either it was a I-want-a-pickle-look. I don't know.

"You are such an airhead sometimes. Abby is trying to say that you must have told Wally you have a crush on him because you two almost had a moment while Abby was fighting Emily." Abby said. I know now why they went to go talk in private. On the other hand, Kuki liked me! She has a crush on me! Yes!

"No. I didn't tell him I have a crush on him." Kuki said rather quickly. I knew I shouldn't hear the rest of this conversation even if I really wanted too. So, I headed back to the playground. I saw the two girls walking towards me.

Abby sighed. "Well, Abby better go home. Bye you guys." She smiled and waved.

Kuki sighed as well. "Ya, me too."

"Want to hang out at my house tomorrow after school?" I said.

"Sure." She said happily and skipped away.

…

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. An invitation

**Here is the chapter 7! I hope you like it. – Crosses fingers – If you like I will give you a cookie made with love! ENJOY IT! **

…**..**

_**WALLY'S POV **_

I gave a giant yawn. I usually didn't wake up without my mom waking me up. Weird. I looked outside to see it is snowing! Awesome.

"Wallabee! Get down here." My mom yelled at me. She seemed mad. That's never a good sign.

I got up and walked downstairs. "What, mum?"

"I have terrible news! School was canceled for the whole week because of the snow!" She complained.

I was so happy, but I pretended to be sad. "Awe, that's awful."

"I know! I guess you can go back to bed, my little Wallabee." My mom said and waved me away.

Awesome no school for the rest of the week! I can hang out with Kuki. Talk with her, kiss her, make out with her. Wait what! What am I thinking? Well, she does have a crush on me.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You and Wally." Abby said. Why did they need to talk about me?_

"_What are you talking about, Abby?" She sounded so clueless. Abby just gave her an are-you-kidding-me-look or either it was a I-want-a-pickle-look. I don't know. _

"_You are such an airhead sometimes. Abby is trying to say that you must have told Wally you have a crush on him because you two almost had a moment while Abby was fighting Emily." Abby said. I know now why they went to go talk in private. On the other hand, Kuki liked me! She has a crush on me! Yes! _

"_No. I didn't tell him I have a crush on him." Kuki said rather quickly. I knew I shouldn't hear the rest of this conversation even if I really wanted too. So, I headed back to the playground. I saw the two girls walking towards me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That means I can just tell her I like her too. Right? Yes. I'll call her up and tell her or I can just go to her house. Yes, that is what I will do. I don't know where she lives. Now, I have to call her. I picked my cell phone and dialed her phone number. Pick up pick up.

"Hello?" Someone said. The voice wasn't Kuki.

"Is Kuki there?" I asked.

"Yes, she's in her room sleeping." The person said.

"Could you wake her up?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? She'll kill me. If you want you can come over here and wake her up." The person snapped.

I rubbed my neck. "I don't know where she lives." The girl told me the address. I put clothes and shoes on and left. I never knew she lived five blocks away.

When I finally got to her house I knocked on the door. A girl answered the door. "Are you the guy on the phone?" I nodded and she let me in. She told me where Kuki's room was and warned me to be careful. I wonder why?

I opened Kuki's door and she was sleeping so peacefully. Now, I feel bad for waking her up. I started shaking her a little bit. She didn't move.

"Kuki! Help me!" I yelled. She shot up so fast it was crazy.

"Huh? What? Why? Wally? Wally! Why are you in my room?" She said sternly.

"I came to wake you up." I said.

"What time is it? 10:30? Oh, no! We are going to be late for-"I interrupted her.

"School is canceled for the whole week because of the snow." I said.

"Snow? It's snowing! No way!" She yelled and whacked me.

I chuckled. "Yes, way!"

She started jumping around like an eight your old. "Wally! Let's go outside and play in the snow! Why are we still inside?"

"Because you are in your pajamas." I answered her question.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I am going to change then. Do you mind?" She said.

I smirked. "I don't mind. Go ahead." I stayed sitting.

She looked at me annoyed. "Do you honestly believe I am going to change in front of you?"

"Yes." I replied.

She looked angry. "Get out of my room!"

She started hitting me with her clothes. "Okay!" I left the room.

She came out a couple minutes later. Her hair was up in a ponytail with some of her strands of her were left on her face. She looked so beautiful.

She smiled. "Ready?" I nodded. We left her house and went outside. She bent down and formed a snowball and threw it in my face.

I wiped it off my face with my hand. "Real mature."

She threw another one at my face. "Yes, I am."

I wiped off the snowball, again. "This means war."

She smiled. "Two on two?

"There are only two of us. So, it can't be two-"I was interrupted by a snowball hitting my back.

It was Abby and Hoagie. "Count, again." Abby said.

"Abby's on my team!" Kuki yelled.

"Hoagie you are on my team I guess." I patted him on the back.

"Ready to lose to girls?" Kuki smirked.

"I've never lost to a girl." I said.

Kuki came up to me and put her lips on my ear. "I guess it will be your first." She walked back to Abby. Oh, she's good.

"Let's do this." I said.

_**NO POV**_

"Ready, Beatles?" Kuki said.

"Yes. Are you ready Sanban?" Wally said as he smirked.

Abby and Hoagie decided not to play because it was mainly against Wally and Kuki. Instead, they were the coaches.

"Ready?" Abby said.

"Set." Hoagie said.

"Go!" Abby screamed.

Kuki started throw snowballs at Wally nonstop. Wally destroyed in the first round. The second round Wally won. He somehow dodges every single Kuki threw at him. It was the third round.

"Third round. Ready to lose, Sanban?" Wally said happily.

"In your dreams." Kuki said as she winked at Wally.

Wally started blushing madly. "Go!"

When they began Kuki was winning. Until, Wally pelted her with snowballs. She only thought of one thing to do. Kuki grabbed a snowball and aimed it right at his weak spot. She used all her strength and threw it.

He fell to the ground. "Fuck! You can't do that. It's cheating." He winced in pain.

"We never discussed rules. If it makes you feel better you win." Kuki said unhappily.

"Yes." Wally said as he winced in pain, again. "What's my prize?" He said.

Kuki was confused. They never discussed anything about a prize. "We never discussed a prize."

"I deserve one." Wally said.

"What do you want" She asked.

Wally thought about it for a second. "I want you to admit we can be friend."

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Fine. Just help me inside and make me some hot chocolate." He said.

Kuki helped Wally inside and made some hot chocolate for the both of them. "Here." She handed him the hot chocolate.

He took it and smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "No problem."

"Do you have anything fun to do?" He asked.

She looked at Wally. "I have videogames."

He was shocked. A girl has videogames. "Can we play?"

She chuckled. "Sure, but you will lose."

He laughed. "I doubt it. I am a pro.

Kuki stood and put the game on. She handed Wally the controller. He grabbed it from her hands. They started playing the game. They played fifteen rounds and Kuki won all of them.

"Shit. I've never lost to a girl." He said astonished that Kuki had beaten him in every single round.

"Well, you just did." She said happily.

"Don't tell anyone about this!" He snapped at her.

She giggled. "Sure." She said sarcastically.

He looked at her sternly. "Cruddy Sheila." He muttered under his breath.

She went close to his ear. "I heard that." She whispered.

"I almost forgot to tell you something. You probably wouldn't care." He teased her because she got excited over things so stupid.

She got all excited and whacked him. "I do! Tell me!"

He chuckled at his easily exited girl. "Well, my mom is throwing a Christmas part tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to come. My mom told me I had to bring a 'date'. She told me it didn't have to be a real date so I thought of you."

"I would love to go." She exclaimed.

He smiled. "Good. Now I have to go."

"Aww, Okay. See you tomorrow." Kuki said and gave him a quick hug which made him blush.

"Bye." He said and waved goodbye.

Wally walked down the sidewalk. He turned around and looked at her house. "I love you, Kuki." He turned around and walked away.

…

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be good and sad. Someone will cry in the next chapter. It will have 2 parts. I will update as soon as possible. I will update much much sooner if I got 2 new reviews. PLEASE REVIEW – blows kiss -**


	8. I am sorry part 1

**I DO NOT OWN KND…**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG… OUR SONG BY TAYLOR SWIFT ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER**

**Here is chapter8. I hope you like it! I know what you're thinking a Christmas party when school just started for them. Well, for them school starts in December. ENJOY**

…

_**WALLY'S POV**_

"Wallabee, do you have a date for my Christmas party?" My mom asked me.

"Yes and she's not a date. I only think of her as a friend." I lied about the part of me thinking of her as just a friend.

My mom looked at the clock and then she gave me a worried look. "Go pick her up. The party starts in ten minutes, Wallabee!" My mom shoved me out the door.

I started walking towards Kuki's house. I was getting a little nervous. What if she wasn't ready or something? I walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door was opening. My mouth dropped. Kuki looked so hot! She was wearing a red Santa Claus dress. That reached her middle thigh with a black belt. She was wearing red boots that went a little under her knees and she was wearing a Santa hat.

She started giggling at my reaction. "I'm guessing you think I look hot."

"Ready?" I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She nodded.

We started walking towards my house. I kept drooling over her. I've never seen her look so sexy before and I thought she looked sexy before. Now the urge to kiss her and make out with her is even stronger than before. Well, at least I know she has a crush on me. I'll tell her I like- no I will tell her I… l-l-love her. I've always felt a connection with her like I've known her before, but my brain has no memory of it like I was brain washed or something.

"You look handsome tonight. A black suit and everything." She complimented me.

I blushed. "Thanks. You look pretty damn hot yourself."

She giggled and blushed. "Thanks."

We walked up to my door. I opened the door to see a lot of people at my house. I shoved Kuki in a little.

I pulled her through the people. "My mom wants to meet you."

She chuckled. "Okay."

I was still pulling her through the people. "You are very giggly tonight, huh?"

She chuckled, again. "Yup."

I saw my mom talk to one of her friends. "Hey, mom. This is my friend Kuki Sanban."

My mom looked shocked with happiness. "Kuki Sanban? It's so good to see you! It has been so long. You stopped visiting when you turned thirteen. Why?"

Kuki and I looked at my mother confused. "Mom, you've never met Kuki. Are you okay?"

"Wallabee, what are you saying? I've met Kuki. You'd bring her over here with some other kids named Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel. You remember don't you Kuki?" My mom said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Beatles, but I've never met you or anyone named Nigel." Kuki said.

"You two are crazy. It will come back to you one day." My mom said as she walked away.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry, about that."

She chuckled. "It's okay. Weird how she knew Abby and Hoagie too."

"Yeah, it's more like freaky." I said.

She nodded. "Yeah, anyways what do you do at these parties?"

"Mostly people just talk. Get drunk. Go upstairs and make out." I stated.

She chuckled. "Well, I can only do one of those things."

"Let me guess you can only make out." I teased her.

"No! I meant talk." She exclaimed and hit me on the arm.

I chuckled. "I was kidding."

"I know. I wouldn't make out with someone even if I was able to here." She said as she chuckled.

I was curious why now. "Why?"

"I am waiting for the right guy to do it with." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Wait, so you are waiting for the right guy. Which means you are a… VIRGIN?" I started laughing my ass off.

"No!" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in her hot sexy Santa dress.

"So, you have been laid?" I asked.

She ignored me. I rolled my eyes. "Tell me."

"No!" She yelled which caused people to look at her and she gave them an apologetic smile.

"Tell me." I pouted. I started tugging on her dress and poking her.

She stepped back. "Fine! I haven't had sex, yet, happy!" She stormed away after she said that.

Now I felt bad for annoying her until she told me. I went to go look for her. I saw her sitting on a chair looking really pissed off. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

She turned around. "What!" She said with venom in her voice.

My heart sank a little because she was mad at me. "I'm sorry I forced you into telling me. I promise I won't ever do that, again."

She looked at me and smiled. "Apology accepted."

She gave me a giant bear hug and I could barely breathe and to top it off I was blushing insanely.

"Kuki… I... can't… breathe…" I managed to say.

She let go immediately. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just please warn me when you are going to do that." I said as I still tried to catch my breath.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. COME UP AND SING!" Said some guy in a white suit. "HOW ABOUT YOU YOUNG LADY." He was pointed at Kuki. She shook her head. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" He walked over to her and grabbed her and put her on the stage thingy. I just shrugged at her.

I saw her pick a song and the music started playing. It was a country song. Which is kind of weird considering this is a Christmas party. She began singing.

"_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, ?Baby is something wrong?_

_I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong or been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way_

_To my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song._

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song"_

She finished the song and it was pretty god damn good. I was the first one to applaud to her good performance.

She walked over to me. "That was embarrassing." She whined.

I laughed. "I thought you were pretty good."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"I have to go to the bathroom." She said and she walked away.

It gives me time to think of a way to tell her I love her. I could tell her when she gets back. No. I could tell her we get something to drink. NO. Ugh! Why is it so hard to tell her? I've told a lot of girls I loved them. I guess, I actually mean it when I think about her. This is going to be impossible. Wait! I can tell her doing a slow song. Exactly. I went to the dj and told them to play a slow song when I give them thumbs up. I walked back to the spot I was and I saw Kuki looking for me. She turned around and saw me and she smiled.

She walked towards me. "Where were you?"

I thought of an excuse. "I went to go get something to drink."

She looked at my hands. "Then where is your drink?"

Crap. I didn't think about that. "I drank it already."

She chuckled. "Whatever."

When she wasn't looking I gave the Dj thumbs up. He smiled and started playing the slow song.

"Wally! Let's dance! They are playing a slow song." She squealed.

I chuckled a little. "Okay." I took her hand and we walked to the dance floor.

I decided it was the perfect time to tell her. "Look, Kuki. I have to tell you somethi-"I was interrupted by Kuki's lips meeting mine. She pressed her lips softly against mine. She let go before I could kiss her back. Damn it!

I was still shocked. "What was that for? Not that I didn't like it."

She giggled. "Your mom told me you have a crush on me when I left the bathroom."

_FLASHBACK ( KUKI'S POV IN FLASHBACK )_

_I left the bathroom. I felt something grab my wrist. I turned around to see it was Wally's mom. _

"_Hi, Mrs. Beatles." I said politely. _

"_Hi, dear. I should let you know something." She said happily._

"_And what is that?" I asked._

"_My son has a giant huge crush on you." She said. _

_I was a little shocked. "I don't think so Mrs. Beatles he only thinks of me as a friend."_

_She giggled. "Nobody knows my son more than me. When he looks at you is when you can see it in his eyes that he loves you."_

"_Are you sure?" I asked her._

"_Indeed. It's the same way he looked at you when you both were ten. You both for some reason don't remember that but it's okay." She said happily._

"_So, if I went up and kissed him. He would kiss me back?" I asked. _

_She nodded. "Yes." _

"_Thanks for the information, Mrs. Beatles."_

"_You're welcome. Good luck dear." She waved as I left to go find Wally._

_END OF FLASHBACK ( WALLY'S POV AGAIN )_

"I wonder how my mom knew I lik- love you." I wondered.

Kuki chuckled. "Mothers just know."

I looked out the window to see it was raining. Weird. "It's raining."

Kuki turned around to look out the window. "Weird."

"I guess I win the bet." I smirked.

"What!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled. "You just kissed me therefore that is way more than friends."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess. So, what do you want?"

I knew exactly what I wanted. "I want you to kiss me."

She fake sighed. "That's hard though." She joked.

I chuckled. "Too bad."

She fake sighed, again. "Okay, if I must."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I could feel her breath as she kissed me. Our lips seemed to move like we have kissed like this with each other before like it was meant to be. Which it was. I demanded my tongue entrance into her mouth. Which she granted after teasing me for a second. Our tongues danced together. Eventually, we had to breathe so we parted.

I took a deep breath. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I guess not." She said.

"I forgot I have a surprise waiting for you in my room. Go up to my room in five minutes for now take this red rose." I handed her a single rose. She took it as I left to go upstairs.

_**KUKI'S POV**_

I wonder what he has up there for me. One more minute. Oh, I am going up. I walked over to the stairs as I held the rose in my hand. I went to his door and opened it up.

As I walked in my heart dropped. It has been shattered into a million pieces. I saw Wally on his bed and there was a girl on top of him kissing him. He wasn't resisting her either.

My heart was broken. "Wally?"

The girl stopped kissing him and looked at me. She got off of him and left the room. "Kuki! It wasn't what it looked like." He said.

I felt tears run down my cheeks. "It's exactly what it looks like! I can't believe you!" I said through my tears.

He slowly got up. "Kuki! She drugged me. She put a needle in me so I wouldn't move. You got to believe me!"

I started bawling my eyes out. "Liar! Abby warned me not to trust you! I trusted you, Wally! I… I… hate you!" I left the room while a bawled my eyes out.

"Wait, Kuki!" I heard Wally yell. I ignored him.

I ran past the people while tears ran down my cheeks still. I opened the front door and ran out in the pouring rain. I ran towards my house as fast I could. I finally reached my house. I noticed I was still carrying the rose he had given me.

I unlocked the door to my house. I went inside and found a lighter. I went back inside and lit the rose on fire and I watched it burn as tears came down my cheeks. I watched the rose die just like my love for Wally died.

I went back inside and went to my room. I locked the door and sat on my bed crying.

_**WALLY'S POV**_

I ran out of my house and ran towards Kuki's house. When I reached her house I saw the rose I had given her on the ground. She burnt it. I picked up the rose and walked away from her house. As I walked home a tear fell from my eye.

…

**You thought it was the last chapter. This chapter took me all night to write. I wanted to make it good.**

**Shame on Wally. Well, I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as possible. PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. I am sorry part 2

**I DO NOT OWN KND!**

**Hello! This is chapter9, I am sorry part 2. I bet you thought the last chapter was a happy ending! WRONG! Totally bad Wally. Did the girl really drug him? Will Kuki forgive him? Will Hoagie tell a good joke? Find out in this chapter. Enjoy!**

…**..**

_January 19__th. __Saturday._

_**WALLY'S POV**_

It's been a month since the Christmas party. It's also been a month since Kuki has talked to me. I've tried a million times to tell sorry I am and to believe me that the girl did drug me. She won't believe me. Mostly because I have no evidence that the girl did drug me.

I've tried to talk to her at school, but Abby won't let me talk to her. The only person that lets me talk to her is Hoagie, but Abby ends up coming. I've sent her letters, emails, texts, and voicemails telling her how sorry I am, but she still won't forgive me.

I haven't dated anyone since the day I accidently broke her heart. I haven't even talked or touched a girl. The only girl I talked to is Abby, my mom, and Kuki. Otherwise, I don't talk to any other girls. Except, my teachers if I have too. My life is ruined without Kuki.

I decided today that I would go and try to talk to her, again. I put on some clothes and shoes and left my house. I started walking towards Kuki's house. When I reached her doorway I saw the burnt mark on the ground where she had burnt the rose I had given her. I still kept the rose next to a picture of her I have in my room.

I knocked on her door quietly. I heard the door being unlocked hoping it was Kuki and not her little sister, Mushi. It was Mushi.

Mushi never liked me. She hated me more when I broke Kuki's heart. "What do you want?"

I sighed. "I came to talk to your sister, again."

"She doesn't want to see you." Mushi snapped.

"How do you know you haven't even asked her?" I said. I knew if I snapped at her Kuki would be more upset with me.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Kuki! Do you want to talk to the guy who shattered your heart with a hammer?"

Ugh! She would always say that when I came to talk to Kuki. "If you say it like that she won't want to come down and talk to me."

"I know." She smirked.

Mushi and I both heard footsteps coming down the staircase. We were both shocked to see Kuki come down.

Mushi was probably the most shocked. "You're coming down to see the guy that broke your heart?"

"Yes." Kuki replied softly with hurt and pain in her voice.

"Whatever." Mushi walked upstairs.

Kuki looked down at the ground. "What do you want?"

I sighed. "I want you to forgive me. Kuki, you don't know how sorry I am. I swear on my life that the girl drugged me."

"I don't believe you." She said as she looked at the ground still.

"Why don't you believe me?" I asked her.

She finally looked into my eyes. "Wally everyday since that day you have tried to say sorry. Every time you do I try to find a way to believe you. I spend hours up in my room and I try to convince myself that you are telling the truth. That the girl did drug you and that it wasn't your fault." She looked at the ground, again. "I never can find a reason to believe you."

My heart broke as she said those last words. I felt even more terrible. "If I found that needle, would you believe me?"

She looked at me. "If you found that needle, I wouldn't believe you."

I was shocked I thought she would if I found that needle. "Why?"

"I would need to hear it from the girl that you say drugged you come up and tell me that she did do it." She said.

I was hoping deep down inside that she was joking. I knew she wasn't. "Please, Kuki. Forgive me."

"I'm sorry, but goodbye." She shut the door.

I walked away and left. She would never forgive me. I've tried so many times, but it never seems to work out for me. All I have left is the rose that she burnt. It's the only piece of memory I have that she was actually mine for a moment.

….

_January 21__st. __Monday. _

I opened my eyes and stretched. I gave out a huge yawn. It was Monday and that meant another day that Kuki wouldn't talk to me or forgive me.

I got up brushed my teeth. Got some clothes and shoes on and left. Everyday Hoagie would come and pick me up from school. It's the reason Abby wouldn't drive with Hoagie to school anymore.

I saw Hoagie in his car waving me to get in. I ran up to his car, opened the door and got in.

He started driving. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"Terrible." I answered.

He sighed. "Abby told me that you went and talked to Kuki on Saturday."

I looked at him. "She did?"

He looked at me and then back at the road. "Yeah she did. How did it go with Kuki?"

I looked out the window of his car. "The same as it always does. She still won't forgive me. I've tried everything. She just won't believe. Nobody believed me."

He patted my back. "I believe you."

I was a little shocked. "You do? Why do you believe me?"

He chuckled. "I can see it in your eyes. When somebody tried to get near her you get protective. When she's hurt your hurt you haven't been the same since it happened. I can tell your telling the truth."

Hoagie was the only one that believed me. "Thanks, buddy."

He smiled. "No problem. Maybe a joke will get your mind of her."

I sighed. "Probably not, but it's worth a shot. Hit me with a joke."

"Okay, What do you call a boomerang that doesn't come back?" He said. I shrugged.

"A stick!" He started laughing his ass off.

"Buddy, you are a good friend, but that was the worst joke I have ever heard in my life." I said as I patted him on the back.

"You have no sense of humor." Hoagie scoffed.

I chuckled. "Sure."

He parked the car and got out. "We're here."

I rolled my eyes. "I am aware."

I got out of the car and walked next to Hoagie. We walked down the hallway until we got to our lockers. We both were silent.

"What are you doing here?" A angry Abby said.

I turned around and saw Abby. There was a girl behind her. It was Kuki. I sighed. "Getting my stuff out of my locker. If you remember my locker is right next to Hoagies."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Hoagie why do you still hang out with him? Incase you forgot he broke Kuki's heart."

Hoagie sighed. "Abby you might not believe, but he's telling the truth. He was drugged by some girl."

"You believe this fool!" Abby snapped at Hoagie.

"Yes, Abby. I believe him!" He yelled at his girlfriend.

A tear fell out of Abby's eye. "Abby can't believe you! You are betraying Kuki and me! We are through!" She stormed away with Kuki next to her.

I went up to Hoagie. I felt so terrible. "Hoagie, I am so sorry."

Tears fell from his eyes. "It's… okay. I am going to go talk to her. While, I talk to her you should try to talk to Kuki." He left in Abby's and Kuki's direction.

I followed behind him. "Okay."

I saw Hoagie grab Abby somewhere to go and talk. When they were both out of sight I went and grabbed Kuki's hand and pulled her into the janitors closet.

She pulled away when we were already in the janitors closet. "What!"

"Hoagie believes I am telling the truth. Please, forgive me!" I said.

"No! End of story! I can't believe you." She looked at the ground.

A couple of tears fell from my eyes. "Please."

She looked into my eyes. "Remember when we made that bet?" I nodded "Well, I was right we can't be friend or more than friends and what I want is for you to never talk to me, again." She left the closet and closed the door.

It was over. She was never going to forgive me. I couldn't even talk to her now. My life is over.

I wouldn't be able to see her today so, I left school. I went straight home.

When I got home luckily my mom wasn't home or I would be in big trouble. I went straight to my room and started crying. I usually never cried at all. I had a reason to cry. I lost my true love. I went to go take a show, but I slipped on something and fell. I looked at the ground to see what I slipped on. It was the needle that the girl had drugged me with.

I picked up the needle and put it in the trashcan. "Kuki never wants to talk to me so, it doesn't matter if I have proof."

….

**The end. Sad story. What did we learn in this chapter?**

**We found out the girl really did drug him. That Kuki won't forgive him and that Hoagies jokes are still lame. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**


	10. 5 years later

**I DO NOT OWN BURGER KING **

**OR KND**

**Hello, everyone. Here is chapter 10 for A bet. You should know this story is ending soon. I might put like 2 or 3 more chapters after this one. Well, I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY**

_5 years later…_

_**WALLY'S POV**_

"You still think about her, huh?" Hoagie asked.

It was the day Kuki and I had made a bet. Except that was five years ago. Hoagie and me were 22 now. "How did you know?"

"It's all you ever think about. You have to move on, Wally. That was _five_ years ago. I got over Abby kind of. You need to get over Kuki." Hoagie said.

He was right. It has been five years and not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about her. "How can I forget about her? I would have maybe if we didn't meet Nigel and Rachel." Nigel and Rachel are two people that Hoagie and me met last year. Rachel happened to be friends with Kuki and Abby. Rachel shared a dorm with Kuki at the college they both went too so it was hard for me to forget about her.

Hoagie rolled his eyes at me and my lame excuses. "Excuses! You need to get over her, Wally! She's getting married tomorrow. It's time to move on."

My heart ached when he said she was getting married. I always imagined she would get married to me. Not Ace. "It's hard to move on."

"Ugh! I am going back to the dorm." He left.

I sighed and decided to go back to our dorm too.

….

When I got to the dorm I saw Hoagie looking at me disappointed. "What?"

He sighed and picked up the burnt rose I had kept. The rose that Kuki burned. I remember that day I found the rose burnt on the ground.

_FLASHBACK_

_I ran out of my house and ran towards Kuki's house. When I reached her house I saw the rose I had given her on the ground. She burnt it. I picked up the rose and walked away from her house. As I walked home a tear fell from my eye._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I saw Hoagie sigh, again. "Why did you keep the rose that she burned?"

I looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with Hoagie. "It's the only memory I have of her."

"Well, throw it away. We are trying to get your mind off of her." He headed towards the trashcan.

I ran up to him and took the damaged rose from his hand before he could throw it away. "No, this rose means to much to me."

He sighed. He sighs a lot these days. "Well, get ready for your interview for Burger King." He chuckled. "The managed is going to interview you. You better get that job because I am tired of paying for this dorm by myself."

"Whatever." I muttered.

….

_At Burger King…_

I went up to the cashier to ask him where the manager was because I have an appointment with him. "Hi, Where is the manager I have an interview with him."

"It's a her and _she _is in the office over there. Just knock on the door." He corrected me and pointed to the door of the office.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Come in!" I heard a women say the voice sounded really familiar.

I opened the door slowly only to see the one person I didn't want to see. "Kuki?"

She looked up from her desk and her face dropped. I probably wouldn't get the job now. "Wally?"

I didn't know what to say. "I am here for the interview."

"Oh, Okay. Sit down, please." She said politely.

I looked at the chair and sat down. It was really awkward silence. I decided to speak up. "Uh… Are you going to interview me?"

"Um… Yeah. I looked over your resume and I see you have worked at other food places before. Correct?" I nodded. "Good. I think you have all of the qualifications to work here."

"So, I got the job?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, you do. You can start in two days."

"Why can't I start tomorrow?" I pondered.

"Well, I will have to show you around and I can't tomorrow because… I… Uh… I am getting married." She said softly. There was something else in her voice. It sounded like fear.

I nodded. "I know. My friend, Nigel, told me."

"Nigel Uno?" She asked.

I nodded, again. "Yeah, you're friends with his girlfriend, Rachel, right?" She nodded.

"Well, that's how I know." I said. "I better get going. See you in two days."

She nodded. "Bye."

That was way to much seeing her. I have to see her everyday until I get a real job now. This couldn't get any worse.

…

"Where are you going?" Hoagie asked me.

I turned around. "Going to go talk to someone." I headed for the door, again.

He shook his head. "Are you going to see Kuki?"

How did he know that? "No." I lied and slammed the door shut.

I walked down the hallway going in the direction of Rachel and Kuki's dorm. The only reason I knew where their dorm was is because of Nigel. I approached the door and was about to knock it, but I heard someone pleading. It knew it wasn't Rachel because she was with Nigel so, that means it was Kuki. I put my ear on the door and listened.

"I don't want to until we are married, Ace." Kuki said softly. She was marrying Ace that meant.

"Listen, bitch, we are going to have sex! RIGHT NOW! No exceptions." Ace yelled at her.

"Ace I don't want too!" Kuki exclaimed.

I heard Ace sigh. "I will force you into like I forced you into marriage, Kuki. If you don't have sex with me. I will murder the only thing you care about."

I heard her start sobbing. "Please, don't."

"Then have sex with me." He said evilly.

"B-but I-I do-don't wa-want too." She said through her sobs.

"Fine, then I will go kill Wally." He said. Wally as in me. She was protecting me ever since she started dating Ace before we graduated high school.

"No don't! I love him." She sobbed.

I've heard enough. I kicked down the door and ran in and punched Ace right in the face. "Don't you fucking touch her."

Ace got up and tried to hit me a couple times. "If you haven't forgot you broke her heart."

I punched him in the face, again. "That doesn't mean I ever stopped loving her."

"Whatever. I am out of here. Kuki and I are still having are wedding." He said as he stood up.

I looked at Kuki. "Are you still having the wedding, Kooks?"

"No" She said softly.

I looked at Ace. "What wedding?" I smirked.

"Fuck you both." He walked out the door in his boxers.

I went over to Kuki and hugged and I never wanted to let her go. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "I thought you hated me."

She sighed. "I did."

I sighed too. "What made you believe that I was telling the truth?" I said as I held her tighter.

"You should thank Hoagie for that." She said.

I let go of her. "Why should I thank Hoagie?"

"He's the one who made me believe you were telling the truth." She said.

_FLASHBACK IN KUKI'S POV_

_I was walking down the street when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Hoagie. "Kuki! Kuki!"_

"_What?" I asked at the goggle wearing boy. _

"_You… got… to… believe… Wally…" He said as he tried to catch his breath. _

"_Why should I?" I snapped at him._

"_Because he… is… telling… the truth." He said._

"_There is no proof." I said. _

"_I have proof. I found the girl that was kissing him." He said happily._

"_Wait, How do you know what she looks like? You weren't at the party." I asked with curiousity._

"_Or was I?" He smirked_

_**FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK HOAGIE'S POV**_

"_**Where is Kuki? She always hangs out with you." I asked Abby.**_

"_**She went to a party with Wally." She said unhappily.**_

"_**Let's go to that party." I said happily. I've always liked parties.**_

"_**We weren't invited, idiot." She snapped.**_

_**I rolled my eyes. "I don't need an invitation." I picked up the keys to my car. "You coming with me?" She shook her head. "Suit your self." **_

_**I got in my car and drove to Wally's house. When I got there I let myself in. I saw Wally heading upstairs and behind him was some girl with a needle in her hand. I decided that was no good and I walked up the stairs and followed the girl. I saw the girl follow Wally into his room and stick the needle in him and start kissing him.**_

_**FLASH BACK IN A FLASH BACK OVER KUKI'S POV NOW**_

"_You could be lying." I huffed. _

"_I found the girl." He said._

"_You did! Prove it." I exclaimed._

"_Follow me." He started running towards his house. I followed him to his house. When we got to his house there stood the girl who was kissing Wally._

"_Here she is." Hoagie said._

"_Did you drug Wallabee Beatles?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I did. He was hot I wanted too. He was lip locking you so I knew you wouldn't kiss me. I had to do it." She said._

_All of a sudden my hand made contact with her face. "You bitch."_

_END OF FLASHBACK NOW WALLY'S POV_

"Well, now I have to thank Hoagie. One thing bothers me." I said to Kuki.

"What" She asked.

I looked down. "Why did you never tell me that you believed me?"

She sighed. "That was the day I started dating Ace. I was going to break up with him for you, but he told me that if I did he said he would kill you." She started sobbing.

"It's okay. You're okay now." I hugged her, again.

I looked in her eyes and smashed my lips against hers. She responded quicker than I thought she would. She kissed me back like she did at the Christmas party five years ago. Our lips moved together so perfectly so, right.

We stopped kissing when the door opened. It was Rachel and behind her was Nigel. "Awe, they are having romantic moment!" Rachel squealed. "I guess you aren't engaged to Ace, anymore." Kuki shook her head. "Nigel let's kiss like they did it was cute" Nigel nodded and came over to Rachel and smashed their lips together.

Kuki started giggling. "Two certain people are missing."

I chuckled. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Abby and Hoagie, duh." I nodded. "You call Hoagie. I will call Abby." I nodded.

Kuki grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom to call Abby as I dialed Hoagie and told him to get here immediently.

Kuki skipped out of the bathroom. "She's on her way. What about Hoagie?"

"He's on his way." I said.

"Abby's coming!" She walked past the lip locked Nigel and Rachel. "What are you doing here boy?" She said to me.

"Hanging out." I smirked.

"Abby we have a surprise for y-" Kuki was interrupted by Hoagie.

"What's wrong, dude?" Hoagie said as he passed Rachel and Nigel.

Abby turned around and looked at Hoagie. "Hoagie?"

"Abby?" He said.

A couple tears fell from Abby's eyes. "I've missed you."

Hoagie smiled. "I've missed you too." He said as he crashed his lips onto Abby's who gladly responded back.

I looked at Kuki. "I guess we should do the same." She smiled.

"I guess." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine.

I finally had my dream in my arms, again. Now, the only thing left to do is one day ask her to be Kuki Beatles. That will be another day.

**What did you think? Like it, Love it, Hate it? Happy ever after. The story is not over, yet. You heard Wally. He still has to propose. That is for the next chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	11. Marry me?

**Hello fellow reading… This is chapter 11. There will be 2 more chapters after this chapters. So, yay? Well, I hope you like it.**

…**.**

_**WALLY'S POV**_

It has been a month since Kuki and me got together. We couldn't possibly happier. Life was moving on, Nigel and Rachel got married last week and Hoagie is going to ask Abby to marry him. The only thing is he won't ask her until I ask Kuki.

"I will not ask Kuki to marry me!" I yelled at my goggle wearing my friend.

"Why not? Don't you love her?" He whined.

"You know I love her." I said.

"Then why can't you ask her?" He asked me.

I sighed. "What if she says no?"

He started laughing. "Why would she say no?"

"I don't know." I muttered under my breath.

"She's coming over for your date in ten minutes-"

I interrupted him. "TEN MINUTES WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"You were to busy being nervous and scared." He chuckled.

"Shut up I have to get ready for my date." I left to go to the bathroom to change. "Keep her busy. If she comes before I am ready "

_**NO POV**_

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" Hoagie yelled in a girly high pitch way.

He opened the door to see Kuki wearing a white sundress. "Hey, Hoagie!" Kuki chirped.

He smiled and let her in. "Hey, Kooks. Wally will be out in a minute. He's getting ready."

Kuki put on a little frown of disappointment. "He forgot our date, _again, _huh?"

"Well, yes, but he will make up for it. Trust me. " Hoagie winked at his sad frowning Japanese friend.

She smiled and chuckled. "I trust you."

"Good." Hoagie went to the small thing he called a kitchen and pulled out some cookies. "Want a cookie, Kooks?"

She walked over to Hoagie. "Sure." She grabbed a cookie and ate it.

They both turned their heads when they saw the bathroom door open. "Hey, Kuki. Sorry I am late."

Kuki went and grabbed Wally in one of her famous bear hugs. "It's okay!"

"Kuki… I love… you… a lot… but.. I can't… breathe." Wally managed to say.

Kuki let go immediently. "Sorry."

"No worries. Ready for that date?" Wally asked.

"Ready!" Kuki shrieked.

"Before you love birds go. Can I talk to Wally _alone_ for a second?" Hoagie asked.

"Sure." Kuki went outside and shut the door.

"What?" Wally hissed at his friend.

Hoagie went into a drawer and got a little black box out of it. "Don't forget the ring." He threw the box over to Wally.

Wally caught it perfectly. "I know." With the ring in Wally's hand he left.

….

"I enjoyed dinner, Wally." Kuki said to her boyfriend.

"Me too." Wally replied.

Kuki looked out the window then back at Wally. "Where are we going?"

Wally looked at Kuki then back at the rode. "The beach."

"Are we going to walk along the beach or sit and watching the sunset?" Kuki squealed.

"Yes to both of those." He chuckled.

"Yay!" She squealed, again.

Wally parked the car and went to open Kuki's door. "My lady." She chuckled and grabbed Wally's hand.

They found a perfect place to set a blanket down and watch the sunset. They both took of their shoes and sat down. After, the sun had set Wally noticed Kuki was sleeping on the blanket.

It was his opportunity to do his plan to ask Kuki to marry him. He got up and went close to the ocean, but not to close so his plan couldn't get ruined by the water.

He went up to the sand and wrote in big letters 'Will you marry me, Kuki Sanban?' it was the best thing he could think of.

He went over to Kuki and shook her a little. "Kuki. Wake up. I got a surprise for you."

She opened her eyes slowly, but all she saw was darkness. "Wally! I think I am blind I can't see!

He chuckled. "Kuki, I am covering your eyes with my hands."

She giggled. "Oh. What's my surprise?"

"Stand up and I will show you." Wally helped her up and led her to the park of the beach where he had written 'Will you marry me, Kuki Sanban?' in giant letters. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay!" She squealed.

Wally left her side and went next to the park of the beach where he had written 'Kuki Sanban' so, when she opened her eyes she would read then see Wally.

Wally got the ring out his pocket and got on one knee. He, also, pulled out the burnt rose that Kuki had burnt five years ago. "Okay, open your eyes."

Kuki opened her eyes as soon as he said that. She looked at the ground and read what it said out loud. "Will you marry me, Kuki Sanban? Her eyes finally saw Wally on one knee holding out the little black box with the rose on the ground next to him.

Her eyes started filling with tears of joy. "Yes, yes I will!" She jumped on to Wally and kissed him over and over, again. "I love you, Wally."

Wally smiled. "I love you too, Kooks." He took her left hand and slid the finger on his soon to be wife.

Kuki starting tearing up, again. When she saw the burnt rose. "Why did you keep the rose I burned?"

Wally picked up the rose and looked at it. "It was the only memory I had of you."

Kuki starting crying. "That is the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done."

"Are you excited to be Kuki Beatles soon?" He asked her already knowing her answer.

She hit him on the arm playfully. "Why would you ask that? You know I am excited."

"I just wanted to make sure." Wally said as he gently pecked her lips.

….

**FLUFFY! I hope you liked that chapter. I have 2 more chapters for this story do don't go anywhere! Hehe I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! REVIEW!**


	12. A little thing I call Koa

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! Chapter 12! Here is the next chapter for my awesome cute story. By the way if you go to my profile the sundress Kuki was wearing on the last chapter there will be a link for it. Well, I hope you like this chapter.**

…**.**

_**KUKI'S POV**_

"Come on come on. Tell me the results!" I whispered to myself.

I looked at the test and the strip turned blue. Oh, shit! I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my cell phone then ran back in the bathroom. I quickly dialed Abby's number.

"Pick up!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"Kuki! I told you I didn't want you calling me on your honeymoon!" Abby yelled. She had told me she didn't want me to call on my honeymoon because she didn't want to distract me.

"I know!" Listen, Abby. It's really important." I said to her hoping she just wouldn't hang up.

"Goodbye Ku-"

I interrupted her before she could say bye. "Abby I think I… I a-am pre-pre-pregnant."

The phone was silent. She didn't say anything for a little bit. "Are you sure?"

"I took a test and the strip turned blue. Blue means pregnant!" I whispered into the phone so, Wally wouldn't hear me.

I heard her sigh into the phone. "Okay, Abby will be there to pick you both up. Wait. Did you tell Wally?"

"Ye- Mayb- No." I wasn't ready to tell Wally.

"Okay, like Abby said she'll be there soon." She hung up.

I set down the phone and peeked out of the room. I saw Wally sleeping on our bed. I went over and sat down next to the sleeping husband of mine. "How am I going to tell you?"

….

_**ABBY'S POV**_

"Abby got to go pick up Kuki and Wally." I said to Hoagie.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to disturb them on their honeymoon." Hoagie said.

I sighed. "Abby didn't want too, but it's an emergency."

"What's the emergency? Kuki pregnant or something?" He laughed at his joke.

I looked down at the ground. He noticed I looked serious. "She's pregnant?" I nodded.

He jumped out of bed. "Did she tell Wally?" I shook my head.

"Shit! I better go with you. We don't know how Wally will take this." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, It's probably better if you come. I can talk to Kuki and you can talk to Wally." I threw Hoagie the keys to Wally's car. We took his car, so they wouldn't leave their honeymoon.

Hoagie caught the keys in his hands and headed for the door. "Let's go."

_**KUKI'S POV**_

Where is Abby? Maybe I should call her. No. She'll get here when she gets her.

I looked over at Wally who was still sleeping. He starting groaning in his sleep. Oh no! When he groans in his sleep that means he's waking up.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Yay! Abby is here. I rushed over to the door and saw Abby with Hoagie. "Why is Hoagie here?"

He chuckled. "What you aren't glad to see me? I came with so, I can talk to Wally about your little situation." He pointed at my belly.

I looked at Abby. I was mad she told Hoagie. "Why did you tell him?"

"He figured it out on his own." She said as she gave me an I-am-sorry look.

I sighed. "Okay, whatever." I stepped aside so, Abby and Hoagie could walk in which they did.

_**NO POV**_

"Abby will talk to Kuki in the bathroom while you talk to sleeping beauty over there." Abby pointed at Wally then grabbed Kuki's hand and went into the bathroom to discuss the baby.

Hoagie walked up to the bed where Wally was sleeping. _Awe, I shouldn't wake you up._ Hoagie thought.

Hoagie sat on his blond friend. "Wally! Wake up!"

Wally eyes shot open quickly and sprang off of the bed. "Huh? What's going on?" Wally tuned around and saw Hoagie on his bed. "What the hell are you doing here and where is Kuki?"

He pointed at the bathroom. "Abby and Kuki are in the bathroom talking about the reason why me and her are here."

He groaned. "And why are you here?"

Hoagie patted the bed and instructed Wally to sit next to him which he did. "You see. When a Husband and Wife love each other they have sex." Wally got a disturbed look on his face. "And if you don't use a condom things get inside the women." At that moment Wally had passed out.

"Shit! Wally wake up!" Hoagie whined.

….

_In the bathroom with Kuki and Abby….._

"Do you understand what Abby is trying to say, Kuki? Abby said.

"Abby I understand I have options. I want to keep the baby." Kuki replied.

Abby nodded. "How will Wally take the news? What if he doesn't want the baby?"

_I never thought about that. Wally will want it. Won't he? _Kuki thought. "If he didn't want it I would still have it."

"Okay. Let's take that test, again. Just to make sure." Abby grabbed the bag she had behind her back. "I brought 20 test."

….

_Back with Wally and Hoagie…._

"Wally?" Hoagie said as he shook Wally around.

Wally opened his eyes and saw Hoagie. "Dude, I had the weirdest dream. You were telling me about sex."

Hoagie helped Wally up and they both sat on the bed. "Wally. That wasn't a dream."

Wally face had the horror look on his face, again. "Why are you talking to me about sex then?"

Hoagie took a deep breath. "Wally. Kuki's pregnant with _your_ baby."

"WHAT! SHE'S PREGNANT! OH, SHIT! FUCK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Wally yelled. He wasn't expecting this.

….

_Back with Abby and Kuki…_

Kuki winced a little. "Did you just hear Wally scream?" Abby nodded. "I think he just found out."

Abby sighed. "Don't sound like he's taking it good. Let's go talk to him."

Kuki nodded. She headed for the door knob and turned it slowly.

….

_Back with Hoagie and Wally._

"Relax!" Hoagie tried to relax him, but it was no use.

They both turned their heads when they saw Kuki open the bathroom door. Abby and Kuki walked out of the bathroom.

Wally started at Kuki then at her belly then at Kuki, again. "You're pregnant?" Kuki nodded. "Why didn't you wake me up and tell me?"

She sighed. "I didn't know how you would take it and judging by the way you yelled you didn't take it good."

Abby gave Hoagie a let's-give-them-a-second look. He nodded in agreement and they both walked out the door.

Wally was still shocked. He knew the question he was about to ask was going to get Kuki mad. "Are you going to keep it?"

He was right. "WALLY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I GOING TO KEEP IT? OF COURSE I AM! I WOULDN'T GIVE IT AWAY OR GET AN ABOROTION!" She calmed down a little. "Don't you want to have a baby?"

"Well, I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck.

He looked up and saw Kuki start crying. "You don't want the baby?"

"I didn't say that." Wally said softly.

"Well, you sure didn't say you wanted it!" She stormed out of the room.

"Wait, Kuki!" Wally yelled to her, but she was already out the door.

Wally walked out the door and saw Hoagie and Abby. "What did you do to her?" Abby asked.

"She got mad because she thought I didn't want the baby." Wally said.

Abby sighed. "Abby will go talk to her." Abby left to go find Kuki.

Minutes late Abby came back with a teary eyed Kuki. She went and walked up to Wally. "You want the baby?"

"Yes, I want the baby." Wally said to her.

"Yay! Let's go we have work to do." Kuki squealed then grabbed Wally, Abby and Hoagie to the car.

….

_Six months later…._

_**WALLY'S POV**_

"Why didn't you go with Kuki to the hospital?" Hoagie asked me as he stuffed his face with a chili dog.

I chuckled. "I don't like hospitals."

"So, when it's time for her to have the baby. You won't be there?" He asked me.

Of course I was going to be there. I threw an soda can at him. "Of course I will be there, idiot. I wouldn't miss the birth of my child."

We both turned out heads when we saw the door open. It was Kuki and Abby.

"Well, Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked Kuki as I gave her a peck on the lips.

She kissed back. "It's going to be a girl." She squealed.

"Cool. You can name it after Abby." Said Hoagie.

"That is a great-" Kuki was cut off.

"You aren't going to name your baby after Abby." Abby interrupted her.

"Awe, Why not?" Kuki whined like a 5 year old.

"Not happening. Come on Hoags. We have to go. "Abby said as she ignored the subject. "We are going to go see Rachel and Nigel. We will tell them about the baby." Abby and Hoagie then left.

Kuki and I both say on our couch and Kuki handed me something. "What's this?" I looked at the book.

"It's a baby naming book. We have to pick a name for the baby." She squealed.

After hours of trying to find the right baby name we both finally agreed on a name.

Kuki stood up and put the book away. "We both agree on Koa, right?"

"You mean you agreed on it." I pointed out.

"I said you can pick a middle name for her." She snapped.

"Fine, I want the middle name to be… uh… Sheila." I said.

"I like it." She said happily.

"Why did you pick Koa?" I asked her because when she first saw the name she instantly loved it.

She sat back down next to me. "Because K is for Kuki. O is for the O in Hoagies name and A is for Abby."

"What about my name?" I teased her.

"You picked her middle name."

"Whatever" I joked.

….

_Three months later…_

"Wally! Did you call Abby, Hoagie, Rachel, and Nigel and tell them I am going into labor?" She screamed in pain, again.

It hurt me to see her such in pain. I knew deep inside she was happy. "Yeah, they are on their way."

She screamed in agony. "Okay, wait in the lobby for them." They took Kuki to her room.

_Ten minutes later…._

"Sorry, we are late the traffic was a nightmare. Where is Kuki?" Abby asked as she ran up to me. Behind her are Hoagie, Rachel, and Nigel.

"In the room." I pointed towards the direction of the room that the nurses had taken her into. "She wants you and Rachel in there with her." Rachel and Abby nodded and left to go to see Kuki.

Hoagie and Nigel sat down next to me. "Are you going in there?" Nigel asked.

"I am nervous." I said to Nigel.

Hoagie patted me on the back. "If it makes you feel better. Abby is pregnant. She told Kuki before she told me, but she is pregnant. Abby said that Kuki said that she knew Abby is going to have a girl."

I was shocked I didn't expect this. "How far is she?"

He smiled. "Three months."

"When did she tell you?" I asked.

"Two months ago." He said. I nodded.

"Rachel is pregnant as well." Nigel said.

"She is?" Hoagie and I said in unison. He nodded.

"How far is she?" Hoagie asked our bald friend.

"A month." Nigel replied.

"Congratulations. Enough about Nigel and me. How you feeling now, buddy?" Hoagie asked me.

"A little better." I said.

_Ate hours later…_

_12:59am. _

"Which one of you is Mr. Beatles?" A doctor came up to us.

I stood up. "That would be me."

He smiled. "Congratulations on your baby. She's healthy."

I started to smile. "Where is my wife and my baby?"

He pointed towards the room. "In the room. You two gentlemen can go and see as well."

We all walked over to the room and looked in. I saw Abby and Rachel smiling and I saw Kuki on a bed holding our baby, Koa. "Come here, Wally. Meet your daughter."

I walked over to Kuki as Nigel walked to Rachel and Hoagie walked to Abby. I looked at Kuki and Koa. She had Kuki's hair and my eyes and nose. She was beautiful.

"What did you guys name her?" Rachel sobbed tears of happiness a little.

Kuki smiled. "Her name is Koa Sheila Beatles."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful child." Hoagie said.

"Want to hold her Wally?" Kuki asked me. I nodded and she handed me Koa.

I looked at Koa. "She's beautiful."

"Can I hold her?" Rachel said. I nodded her and handed her Koa.

That day the doctor took a picture of all of us together. Kuki holding Koa in her arms and me standing next to her. Abby and Hoagie next to Kuki smiling and Nigel and Rachel next to me smiling. These people are our family and always will be.

….

**I hope you liked this chapter. The story still isn't over. There will be one last chapter. You can find the link of all of them at the hospital on my profile. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Shaps and New Operatives

**-Cries!- This is the last chapter! BOOHOO! –Gives you some tissues- You'll need those. Well, I hope you like this chapter. –CRIES MORE- **

…**.**

_**WALLY'S POV**_

"How is it like being a father, Hoags." I asked my friend. Abby recently had her daughter, Josephine. Kuki was right that they would have a girl. Weird.

"Hard! I didn't know being a dad was hard. I thought it was fun. How do you do it, Walls?" He asked me for once I felt superior when it came to knowledge.

I rested my feet on the coffee table. "Only smart people know how to do it. She hasn't cried one time in the last hour since Kuki left with Abby for baby shoppi-"I was interrupted by a loud cry followed by another loud cry. It was Koa and Josephine. "Look what you did you woke up Koa!" I left the room to go get my crying one year old as Hoagie tried to calm down Josephine. Kuki told me that Koa and Josephine would be good friends because Koa is only three months older than Josephine. Right now, Josephine made Koa cry.

I went into Koa's room and picked her up and walked back to Hoagie so, Josephine and Koa could play. Man, being a parent is hard. At, least I don't have two kids.

….

_At the mall with Abby and Kuki…_

_**KUKI'S POV**_

Abby turned around and looked at me. "Girl, what's wrong? You've been acting all nervous."

"It's a secret." I whimpered.

She rolled her eyes. "Want to tell Abby that secret?"

I nodded. "I took a pregnancy test yesterday. It said I am pregnant." I whispered. I closed my eyes wondering how she would take it. If her reacting is bad I know that Wally will have a nightmare when I tell him, eventually.

"Y-you're p-p-pre-pre-pregnant, a-again? " Abby stuttered.

I opened my eyes. "Yeah."

She turned around and continued looking at clothes for Josephine. "How far are you?"

I started shopping for clothes for Koa as well. "Four months."

Abby's eyes shot out of her head and she jumped about a foot in the air. "Four months? No wonder you gained a little pregnancy weight. Why did you keep the secret so long?"

I sighed. "I only found out yesterday."

Abby gave me an are-you-kidding-me look. "How did you find out?"

"Well, I noticed I was getting a little fat in the belly area but, not regular fat like pregnancy fat then I noticed I haven't had my um… uh… err… period so that is when I took the test." I whispered so, nobody could hear me.

She nodded. "When we get back to your house we are telling Wally."

"Why? Do we have too?" I whined as I sounded like an eight year that didn't want to go to bed.

"Yes! You have too." She yelled.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Abby has one more question." I nodded. "How did you even get pregnant if you have Koa to look after so much?"

"Remember the day you watched Koa because I didn't feel good." Abby nodded. "Well, I felt better an hour after you left. Wally convinced me to let Koa stay with you for that night and that's when things unraveled and that's when me and-"

Abby put her hands up. "Abby don't need to hear the details, girl."

I chuckled and we went to go pay for the stuff that we bought for Koa, Josephine, and my new baby.

….

_One hour later…_

_**NO POV**_

_At Wally's house with Hoagie, Koa, and Josephine. _

"Where is Kuki and Abby?" Wally whined. He couldn't find the diapers to change Koa and Hoagie couldn't find his either.

"They will be here soon, hopefully." Hoagie said as he watched Koa and Josephine.

Wally sat down next to Hoagie and watched Koa and Josephine play.

Koa came up to Wally and gave him that heartwarming smile which she got from Kuki. "Daddy."

Wally. _She is just so cute and innocent._ Wally thought. "Yes, sweetie."

She smiled. "Where mommy?"

Koa really loved Kuki. Wally smiled and wondered the same thing. "She will be back soon. Don't worry, Koa."

Koa nodded her little head. "Hug?"

Wally smiled and picked up Koa and gave her a small hug and was careful not to hurt her. He smiled and put her back on the floor.

Everyone turned their heads, even Koa and Josephine, when they saw Kuki and Abby walk in.

Josephine had a giant smile on her face. She loved Abby as much as Koa loved Kuki. "Mommy!" Koa and Josephine said in unison.

Kuki and Abby both smiled at their daughters. "Come here, Koa!" Kuki said as she bent down and picked Koa up and gave her a hug. "Mommy missed you."

Josephine crawled over to Abby, Josephine could walk she just didn't want too. Abby picked up Josephine and gave her a hug. "Mommy missed you too, Josephine."

Abby set Josephine back on the floor and Kuki did the same thing to Koa. Abby shot Kuki a glare. "Don't you have something to say?"

Kuki looked around the room nervously. "Me? No of course. Why would you think this?"

Abby sighed. "Just tell them already."

"Tell us what?" Wally asked. He started getting nervous because he didn't know what Kuki and Abby are talking about.

"Nothing." Kuki said quickly. She looked at the ground and picked up Koa. "Maybe Koa can tell you. Want to tell them Koa?" Koa nodded. "Okay, come with mommy and I will tell you our little secret." Kuki walked off into Koa's room to tell Koa her secret."

"What was that about?" Hoagie said as he shoved a chilidog down his mouth.

Wally looked at Abby then at the direction Kuki had taken Koa then at Abby, again. "Yeah, Abby. What was that about?"

Abby went over to the couch and sat down. "Kuki said Koa will tell you."

Seconds later Koa came out of her room with Kuki. Kuki looked at me with sorry eyes and went to the kitchen. Wally looked at Koa who was smiling really big. "Koa, sweetie, what did mommy tell you the secret was?"

Koa nodded. "Mommy say she have baby." When Koa said that Wally passed out like he did when he found out that Kuki was having Koa.

Kuki ran out of the question and saw Wally passed out on the ground. She shook her head slowly. "Did he pass out when Koa told him?"

Abby nodded. Hoagie stood up and put Wally on the couch. He looked over at Kuki. "You are having another kid?"

Kuki nodded happily. "No wonder you have pregnancy fat." Hoagie said as he splashed some water on Wally's face.

"Ow!" Hoagie winced in pain because Abby had hit him with her hat. That means he said something wrong. "What was that for?"

She sat back down on the couch. "It is for calling Kuki fat. I had pregnancy fat before so, you calling me fat too."

"No! I didn't call either one of you fat." He said nervously. He looked over at his passed out blonde friend who was opening his eyes. "Look Wally is waking up!"

Abby rushed over to Hoagie to see if Wally was alright. Kuki stayed with Josephine and Koa because everyone's attention was on Wally.

"You alright?" Hoagie asked Wally.

Wally opened his eyes fully and remembered what Koa had told him before he had passed out. Wally shot up and went over to Kuki who was putting Koa's hair in a ponytail. "You are pregnant?"

"Yeah." She said calmly and finished putting Koa's hair in a ponytail. "Do you like Koa's hair like that? I do."

Wally rolled his eyes at her. "Kuki. Stop avoiding the subject." Kuki nodded. "How far are you?"

"Four months." Kuki muttered so, nobody could hear her.

Luckily, Wally as close enough to Kuki so, he did hear this. "Four months! Why did you keep this a secret for so long?"

Kuki walked over to Koa who was getting a little scared at Wally's yelling. "I found out, yesterday."

Wally got up. "It took you four months to find out you were pregnant."

She sighed a little. "Yes. I noticed, yesterday, that I was getting pregnancy fat. After, I realized that I took a test and it said I am pregnant." She looked at the floor. "Are you mad?"

Wally's mad express turned into a smile. "I am anything but, mad." Kuki gave Wally a yeah-right look. "Okay I was a little mad at first but, I just remembered Koa's face when she said you were going to have a baby. She looked happy and so do you. That makes me happy."

Kuki smiled and gave Wally a hug. "Yay! I was so worried that you wouldn't be happy with me."

Wally hugged her back and smiled. "Don't worry, Kooks. I am happy."

….

_Two months later…_

_**WALLY'S POV**_

"Mommy having boy or girl?" Koa had asked that at least 100 times. I was getting frustrated but, not enough to make me snap at her.

I sighed. "I told you, Koa. We won't know until mommy gets back."

She smiled happily. "When mommy back?"

I smiled at my excited little daughter. She was probably excited as I am or maybe even more. "Soon."

Koa got off my lap and went to play with her Rainbow Monkeys. Koa is like Kuki in so many ways. The only thing she has of mine is my last name, my nose, and my eyes. Otherwise, she is exactly like Kuki.

Koa and I both heard Kuki's car pull up. Koa started giggling. I smiled at her. She would turn two next month. "Mommy is home!" She climbed on the couch and started jumping on me.

I chuckled at her. "Yay!"

We both turned our heads as Kuki opened the door and entered the house. Koa was the first to say anything. "Boy or girl, mommy?"

She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. She picked up Koa and smiled at her. "You are going to have a little brother."

"Yay!" Koa squealed with happiness. Kuki sat her down and ran up to me. "I going to have a baby brother, daddy."

I smiled at Koa and nodded. I looked up at Kuki who was getting something off the shelf. "What are you getting?"

She grabbed a book and came and sat next to me. "The baby naming book."

Kuki started giggling for no reason. "Why so giggly?"

She smiled and a tear fell down her face. "The baby kicked." She grabbed my hand and put it on her belly. I felt a baby boy kicking inside her.

I looked at Koa who was staring at us like these people are crazy. "Want to feel the baby kick Koa?"

Koa nodded. I picked her up and put her hand on Kuki's belly. She started giggling like Kuki had done when she felt the baby kick. "That my brother?"

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, that is your baby brother."

Koa nodded and felt Kuki's belly, again. "How did brother get inside you, mommy?"

Kuki and I were both shocked. Kuki didn't know what to say. "Mommy ate the baby."

Koa screamed. "You ate my brother, mommy?"

Kuki glared at me which sent shivers down me. I knew when Kuki was mad it wasn't something you wanted to see. "No, mommy didn't each your brother. Daddy was kidding."

Koa nodded. "How brother get there?" She pointed at Kuki's belly.

Kuki got up and smiled. "I will tell you one day. Right now, you have to go to bed." Koa nodded and followed Kuki into Koa's room.

Kuki came back a couple minutes later. "Ready to pick a baby name?"

"I was thinking ap. It's a cool name." I teased.

She hit my arm. "We will never ever name our baby ap. I was thinking Shawny."

"That is a total girl name." I snapped.

"Fine. Let's name the baby ap then." She snapped and joked.

"Really?" I said excitedly.

She looked at me with anger in her eyes. "No not really!"

"You think Shawny and I think ap. We should just combine the names together or something." I laughed.

"That is a good idea. We can name the baby Shaps." Kuki said happily **(A/N: Shaps is said Shh-APS(LIKE APple) **

I nodded. "That is a good name. Its official we will name the baby Shaps."

….

_Three months later…._

_**NO POV**_

"Abby take Koa!" Wally yelled as he handed Koa to Abby.

"No, Wally. You go watch Koa. I want Abby and Rachel to be in there with me when I have Shaps. I know you want to come with me but, I know you will faint. Go."

Wally left Kuki and went over to Abby who was holding Koa. "She wants you and Rachel." Abby and Rachel nodded and ran towards Kuki's room.

Wally walked over to the room where the children played with Koa. Hoagie and Nigel were already there with Josephine and Katy. Katy is Nigel and Rachel's child. She has Rachel's blonde hair but, her personality is a combination of Rachel and Nigel.

Wally set Koa on the ground to go play with Katy and Josephine and he sat next to Hoagie. "Nervous?"

"Yeah not as nervous with Koa but, nervous." Wally said to Hoagie.

We all turned our heads when we heard screams it was Kuki crying in agony and a lot of hints of love.

_Ten hours later…._

Rachel skipped out of Kuki's room and came up to Wally, Nigel, Hoagie, Koa, Josephine, and Katy. "Wally, come and meet your son. Same with you guys. Come and meet your nephew."

None of them were related but, they were family. Kuki had decided they Rachel and Abby would be Koa's and Shap's Aunts and that Hoagie and Nigel would be there Uncles.

Nigel, Rachel, Katy, Hoagie, Josephine, Wally, and Koa walked into the room and saw Kuki holding a baby in her arms.

She motioned Wally and Koa to come over. "Koa this is your brother and Wally this is your son, Shaps."

Wally smiled and handed Koa to Hoagie so, Wally could hold Shaps.

Kuki handed him Shaps. "Isn't he handsome?" Wally nodded.

After, passing Shaps around so everyone but, the kids could him. The doctor took a picture.

Kuki was in her bed holding Shaps. Wally was next to her holding Koa. Next to Wally was Abby and Hoagie and Hoagie was holding Josephine. Next to Kuki was Nigel and Rachel and Rachel was holding Katy.

….

_Seven years later…_

"Mom! Dad!" Nine year old Koa and Seven year old Shaps said in unison.

Wally and Kuki rushed over to their screaming children. "What?" They said in unison.

"Shaps and I joined a club. I found it." Koa exclaimed happily.

Shaps stomped on Koa's foot as Koa winced in pain. "You didn't find it! I did!"

"Nah Uh"

"Yah Huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"YAH HUH!"

"NAH UH!"

"Stop!" Kuki yelled.

Shaps was so much like Wally when it came to everything. The only difference was he had Kuki's Violet eyes and her nose. Otherwise, Shaps is a complete duplicate of Wally. He always got into fights, got angry easily, he wasn't the smartest kid, and he was even short like Wally was when Wally was little.

Koa was much like Kuki. Except, she has Wally's eyes and nose. Otherwise, Koa loved everyone Kuki did when she was a kid. "Anyways, we both joined a club called the Kids Next Door."

"That sounds familiar." Wally said.

"You probably were in it. Everyone gets decommissioned when they turn 13 so that probably happened and you don't remember." Shaps said.

"Anyways, Shaps, Katy, Josephine, Bradley, and I are in it. We are in sector V." Koa said happily. Bradley is Hoagie and Abby's kid. He is nine months younger than Shaps.

"The supreme leader told us the best operatives were in sector V. Their codes were Numbuh 1, Number 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5." Shaps said.

"Yeah, nobody has been in that sector since they all got decommission. I asked them why they let us in that sector and they said they would tell us, later." Koa groaned.

"What number did you guys get?" Kuki decided to play along.

"I am numbuh 3." Koa exclaimed.

"And I am numbuh 4." Shaps groaned.

"Shouldn't you be excited?" Wally asked Shaps.

"I would be if I wasn't in the same sector as my cruddy sister." Shaps said.

"Hey!" Koa started crying.

"Shaps! Apologies to your sister." Kuki snapped at Shaps.

"Fine." Shaps turned to Koa. "Sorry, I called you cruddy."

Koa's tears dried up quickly and she squeezed her brother. "Apology accepted." She let go of him before she would crush him. "Shaps and I are going to go to the tree house by Katy's by mom and dad!" Koa and Shaps ran outside and left to Katy's.

….

_Kids Next Door Moon base…._

_**KOA'S POV**_

"Anyways, this is the owner of the sector V tree house, Nigel Uno." Numbuh 56 said.

"Katy! Nigel Uno, the first Numbuh 1, is your dad and the greatest supreme leader, numbuh 362, is your mom! You are so lucky! I squealed to Katy.

"I know!" she squealed back.

"This is numbuh 2, the best 2x4 technology guy, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. This is numbuh 5, Abby Lincoln. " Numbuh 56 said.

"Bradley and Josephine! You are Numbuh 2 and 5 kids." I squealed, again. They both nodded.

"Last but, not least. Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban and Numbuh 4, Wallabee Beatles." Numbuh 56 said.

"Koa and Shaps. You are Numbuh 3 and 4s kids." Katy squealed.

"This is the best day ever." I said. We all left the moon base to go to our tree house. The tree house my parents had been in.

….

**THE END! I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! –CRIES- I WILL MAKE A NEW STORY SOON! You can go to my profile and I have a picture of Shaps and Koa. I, also, have a picture of Josephine. So check that out. **

**REVIEW **


End file.
